Everything we go through
by jjackieperez1
Summary: AU Chuck and Blair through parenthood with the gang! “What are we going to name her?”.
1. Victoria secret models

"What are we going to name her ?" Blair said as she laid in her bed and stared at her five month stomach.

"Name who?" he was fully aware of what his wife was talking about but as always decided to irritate her.

"Can you be anymore stupid?" Blair said pissed off way much more then chuck had hoped. but this only brought a smirk to his face. He walked over to the bed and laid next to Blair.

"Don't come close to me you...you.. Basshole." Blair said as she felt the sudden shift of the matress.

"Blair know I'm just playing with you." Chuck tried to cool her off.

"No you where not. My child is not going to have a name and who's fault would it be her idiotic, selfish, basshole father. "She certainly was having her mood swings. Chuck couldn't tell if she was laughing, crying, or furious, or if she was all but together. all he knew was if he didn't come her down , lets just say he would regret it latter.

After a moment of silence from both parts. Chuck finally spoke out. "How about Hidi?'

"What?" Asked Blair.

"What if we call her Hidi?" he rephrased to Blair.

"I'm not call my child Hidi."

"And why not?" asked chuck.

"I don't need a reason why. And that is final."

Chuck picked up his phone from the stand next to him. He was just checking all the messages he had from Nate.

"How about gessel , or adreona?"

"Chuck I'm not naming my daughter after a model, that her father might have slept with."

"Who said might have ?" Chuck received a playful smack on the shoulder by Blair. He knew what was going to come from that comment but at least Blair wasn't mad anymore.

he looked back at his phone and read the recent text her received. he still putting out names for Blair. he didn't want another episode like the one before.

"Sophia?"

"No"

"Emma?"

"No"

"Jane?"

"no what chuck have you been reading Jan Austin novels?"

"very funny Blair"

"Samantha?"

"Are you serious Bass it sound like salmon. You know while where at it why doesn't her middle name be trout. Or if trout doesn't work why don't we Google different types of fish. so then she could be Samantha trout bass." he sarcastically smiled at Blair who was seriously on her last nerve. He could tell that any moment she was go to go off.

"Isabella?"

"No I hate that name. what are you trying to find are daughters name throw your contacts list. Seriously Chuck put that phone away. this is a serious conversation and your not even looking at me." He placed his phone a side and placed all his attention on her.

"Better?" he gave her a fake smile. He couldn't wait till Blair could get over all the mood swings it was seriously the part he hated about Blair's pregnancy.

"Much. know that, that distraction is away maybe you can actually think of names?"

"I gave you a list of names. your the one who think no names a perfect. Why don't you start suggesting names."

"Because I'm Blair Bass." She through back his lines back at him with an arched eye brow.

"Well what do you at least have in mind?" Chuck asked Blair a while later.

"I want a name with elegancy, poise, that's not common, but also not way out their. Do you understand what I want bass?" all chuck did was nod but inside he felt completely lost.

"didn't you make a scrap book for this occasion."

"yeah I did but I picked names that went with Archibald. the names don't match with bass."

"Figures...wait what do you mean names .How many kids did you plan to have.?" Chuck asked in a curious and some what freaked out tone.

"Oh relax I was twelve at the time. and it was also before I got to experience it in person. But if you must know two, a boy and a girl"

we can have as many kids as you want Mrs. Bass. Blair stared at chuck in ahw. he could be so romantic. And she loved him for that because she know that he would always give her what see wants. Chuck leans in and Blair closes the gap so their mouth is in contact. it was a sort but passionate kiss. I love you Chuck said as the pulled a way.

"What do you think of violet as her name and Lillian as her middle name?" its just a suggestion. Chuck said as he held Blair in his hands. Blair turned around and a huge smile spread across her face, "Omg that's it Chuck that's the perfect name. it elegant, it has poise, its not that common, but its not way out their.

Blair looked down at her stomach and with he free hand she place on top of where chucks is, Violet Lillian Waldorf Bass.


	2. Why Did I even Go to school

Hey guys I know its been a while since i last posted up anything for all my other fanfic's, but I will do that soon. but you know life has been getting in the way. well i know I shouldn't be starting yet another fan fiction but I just cant seem to stop. i had this idea for a very longest time and recently when i have been sitting down and trying to come up with a new chapter for you found me i just keep on coming up with baby stuff. and those of you who read you found me know that its is very strange for that story so again my sister pushed me to post this story up and am glad you guys liked it. well ....lets see what else can i say, i guess that's it for know. till next time and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.

declaimer I don't own any thing.

chuck walks in tired as always from the idiots he heirs that cant do anything right. how did these idiots even pass grade school but it was what he had chosen to do, take over bass industries, well that least in New York. After his father had devoiced Lilly he had given chuck the New York office and for the rest of his being he was going to stay with the middle east offices. Chuck relationship with his father was never truly patched. But Blair had thought him that his father did care for him just had his own way of showing. He placed his suite case in the couch near by. he started loosening his tie has he headed low hisses or cry's he couldn't tell. he walked towards the kitchen.

"What's wrong Blair are you alright, is the baby okay?" he walked over to his wife who was desperately trying to wipe the running mascara off her checks.

"I don't know what your talking about Bass." Blair said as she tried to hide the piece of paper she had in her hand. but the jester of course didn't go unnoticed by Chuck.

"So then why are you crying?" He asked.

"Derota was telling me the most saddest story about how this women.…" Blair desperately tried to come up with a lie.

"Go on tell the story, please enlighten me."

"Its just so sad I don't want to tell it." chuck of cores wasn't fooled. He she was hiding something and it was going to come out.

"So you where talking to Derota at four am?"

"No. why?"

"Well with the time difference it would have around four am when you talked to derota. or didn't you ever know that this a time difference. I do recall your mother giving her a vacation." Chuck know he caught her at her own lie.

"Dorota never sleeps...when i call her. at least she never puts me on hold." Blair said as she know that it would change the topic.

"that was one time and I was in a meeting." Chuck said.

"that happened more then one time and you know it."

"Blair stop trying to change the topic. why where you crying?"

"Bass I told you it was Derota's story." Chuck just looked at her he know this would make her conffecie what she was hiding. Blair turned away and made her way to the fridge trying to avoid his gaze. how she hated that gaze. She pulled out a revive vitamin water. And as she did she forgot completely what she had in her hand. The piece of paper left her hand and come in contact with the floor. Chuck gaze met the paper at the same time she moved to retive it but chucks hand met her and he having the advantage of being able to bend over of course retived it faster. Chuck turns it over and realize it is the sonogram.

"Your crying over the sonogram?" chuck ask his wife as she realize all is out.

"No, I'm not crying over the sonogram." She says but chuck knows other wise.

"Blair!"

"So what if I am?"

"Why are you cry over it ?"Chuck walks over to her a shows her the sonogram. Blair starts to brake down. chuck walks her over to the couch.

"Chuck will it mean I'm a bad mother." Blair said as she cried chuck pulled her in a hug.

"Blair the sonogram isn't a crystal ball it doesn't say if you will or wont."

"God Bass how did you even pass school. Your so dumb at times she said as she continued to cry." she hold him tight and he had a smirk on his face.

"that's why I married you so that you can be smart enough for the both of us." His words had seem to come Blair down. she yet again wiped the tears in her face.

"Chuck dose it mean ill be a bad mother if I cant read the sonogram? What type of mother cant see her own child. I bet you even Katie Cruse could even read it. oh god I'm more stupid then her." He finally realized what had Blair so down.

"Blair you'll be a perfect mother? just because you cannot read it that doesn't mean that your official the worst mother ever. and plus who could actually read these things. everyone just says yes to the doctor but no one truly knows. And your so much smarter then any wannbe starlet."

"Its not fare you can see my child but I cant." it put a small smile on his face.

"Well then why don't I show you." and this instantly enlightened Blair's mood. "you see this is the foot and that's the head." and Blair watched and listened in awh.

" can you see it " chuck as he look at Blair who was in concentration looking at the sonogram

" yeah " I can she said starting to tear up again

Chuck smile

" Blair are you lying "

Blair broke down again " I still cant see it "

She said hugging chuck as she cried in his shoulder

" Ok , lets try this again you see this thing that looks like a peanut

" yeah " she said

" that's are baby "

Blair smiled bright

"OMFGG I see it "

So what did you think guys good.... bad. should I continue. please review if you have any suggestions I'm open to hear them.

thank you


	3. DO I look Like Googel

**hey guys as always thank you for the reviews. And yes guys I am getting my inspiration from friends so you will see a lot of similarity's. I have never been pregnant so I kind of have to go off from what TV shows say. So if I write something that is totally off I am sorry I just haven't lived it in person so I don't really know. if any of you have some pointers I would gladly take them. It has only been Chuck and Blair moments for know but I will bring the nonjudgeing breakfast club soon in. as my other stories I will only have time to update on the weekends, or on rare occasion Fridays. But next week I will most defiantly update Friday.**

**this chapter is dedicated to xoxogg4lifexoxo for being the first to figure out that last chapter was from friends.**

**Declaimer: I don't own anything.**

"**Chuck..Chuck..Chuck..". Blair desperately shook chuck awake it was three in the morning. she had woken up about thirty minutes ago having a huge craving for macaroons. she hadn't been able to fall back asleep. **

"**What ?" he asked Blair with his eyes still closed.**

"**Are you awake? "she asked trying to be more persuasive. chuck opens his eyes and adjusts himself.**

"**I am now"**

"**Good" Blair faced him a gave chuck the look that knew would bring chuck to do any thing for her.**

"**What is it" he asked Blair.**

"**Oh nothing I just wanted to ask you something?" she got closer to Chuck and planted a kiss on his lips. which chuck of course quickly deepened.**

"**as much as I enjoy getting waked up by you kissing me I have grown to know that their is always something behind that." He questioned.**

"**well since your already up I guesses it wont be a big drastic measure if you go and get me some macaroon." she said with a smile.**

"**Blair cant you wait till morning." **

"**it is morning."**

"**morning hours for normal people". **

"**fine but I never asked you for anything and the first time I ask you for something you say no. I will remember this bass." she said as chuck turned his back to her. Blair pulled the Egyptian king size blanket all to her side, leaving chuck with out any. She refused to give it up no mater what. world war there had just broken out in their bed room. know the question that remanded was will Blair get her macaroons.**

"**Blair I will get you macaroons in the morning." **

"**if I wonted macaroons tomorrow I would have said i wanted it tomorrow." **

"**what difference does it make."**

"**it makes a big difference. chuck I want macaroons."**

"**where am I going to get macaroons at this hour." **

"**do I look like Google to you. how would I know I'm just craving them." **

"**fine Blair" chuck gets up form the bed and makes his way towards the kitchen. **

**he calls all the bakery's he knows of and of course none of them where open. and no amount of money was going to change that. He called up town.... down town know one was open. He threatened all of them with forecloser, but it made no difference. their was one last place chuck hadn't call ed had hope he didn't have to call.**

**chuck bass was know on his way to the last place on earth he wanted to be headed to Brooklyn. the things he does for Blair.**

**know he has to hail a taxi to take him since his driver is asleep. Their was a reason why chuck bass does not take cabs in New York or any place in that case. they where filled with germs and their drivers where plain creeps. But he had to do this. it was his only chose.**

**after his horrible hour drive in the taxi chuck had finally reached the bakery purchased the macaroons and was know back home. And was he glade to be out of Brooklyn. He felt bad for poor humpry who had to live their for so long. know wonder why know he never leaves the upper eastside. And the moment of sadness is gone.**

**he makes his way to his bed room and pass the macaroons to Blair.**

**well could it had taken you any longer Blair said playfully annoyed.**

**he hands her the white paper bag. Blair takes it as he makes his way back to bed .**

"**chuck these aren't French macaroons" **

**Blair they are "I made sure of it." **

"**then why are they cookies in here"**

**. **

"**those fucken idiots." Chuck got back up and looked at the contains of the bag.**

**indeed their was nothing French about the cookies. Poor chuck **

**so what do you think guys.**

**please review. Thanks. **


	4. ITS NOT JUST A HEADBAND!

hey guys first of all I want to say thank you for the reviews, second I will wish you all happy Halloween , I'm sure you'll all have fun. And third, I am so deeply sorry this was nor up on Friday., like I promise. I did have it finish yesterday but before I posted it I went to go buy the last book in The Luxe novel, I have been waiting for this book forever and they told me that I would have to wait a week because none of the borders around my house have it. And since I cant go into the city(San Francisco, California) and buy it since they are fixing the bridge I guess I am stuck having to wait for it. That got me a little mad so I really had no mood to spell check it, so sorry for the mistakes. but I woke up at six am this morning and decided I must post.

please review and tell me what you think, it means a lot to me.

disclaimer I don't own anything

That morning Blair walk up and did her usual returnee. its was a pretty basic day for her. Except with the fact that Serena was coming over. As Blair made her way down stairs she noticed as Serena was already inside. This caught Blair in surprise.

"S how did you get it?" Blair asked her friend who was currently sit on her couch ,her full attention on her phone.

"Oh hey Blair, and how is my fabulous soon to be niece doing?" Serena asked as she lifted her head up away from her phone to face her best friend.

"Where doing grate, but you still haven't answered my question. how did you get in?"

"Chuck gave me a key along time ago if you ever felt sick I could come over."

"And why is this the first time I'm hearing about this ?" Blair asked Serena . She put her hands on her hips so that she could exaggerate. She knew chuck would do some thing like that. but she would except for him to tell her.

"That is a question that you should ask chuck. Just put that behind for right now. So what do you want to do today?" Serena asked Blair enthusiastically. It had been a very long time since Blair and Serena have hanged out. Either Serena always cancelled or Blair had to rescheduled.

"We could go shopping for violet. I still need to find the head band." Blair said.

"Wait you Blair of all people haven't gone shopping for your soon to be daughter?" Serena asked in a sarcastic tone.

"of course I have, really Serena you cant going into a something unprepared. I just need more clothing. And I still have to go and see so many baby stores. I cant ran the risk of the most adorable head band. made by French silk and encrusted with crystals be snatched by some overly botoxed mother, who by having their child they are set for their rest of their life. My daughter is going to have the best even if I have to spend hours looking at boutique after boutique to find it, I will even do it four inch Chanel gladiator plumps in high heals. Do you understand s."

"Blair its just a headband." Blair's eyes went wide at her friends comment.

"Serena it not just a head band. It is the head band that my daughter would rule with. I cant have my daughter be headband less. I refuse to be a selfish mother. Serena you don't get it violet wants this."

"Blair you do understand that your five months pregnant. their is no way that violet could start demanding stuff."

"Of course she can. she's a Bass, it is in her blood. and believe me she wants this headband." Serena knew how Blair could get so she just went a long with it. even if she had to go look of this cretin hair piece that she didn't believe was necessary but if Blair wanted it she just had to go along with it. so she grabbed her bag and stood up from the couch.

"Lets go find that headband."

Blair and Serena had goon from boutique on boutique. but have yet to find the headband that violet oh so gratefully demanded from Blair. who ever that was possible. Serena still couldn't understand. the morning was turning out to be the worst morning Serena had ever had. Serena never believed that the morning of her waking up and not knowing where she was or let alone who she was with and on top of that her having the biggest hang over in her life could have ever been toped but it has just been. Serena was an Upper East Sidder. shopping to them was second nature, it was her hobby, the one thing that always had its doors open. but today she wished every store closed its doors on her.

"Blair lets face it the headband is not her. are you sure it even exists."

"It has to be, S you cant give up that easily. will find it".

"Blair where exactly was it that you found this headband" Serena asked.

"It was here in _Tartine et Chocolate_ and it has to be here."

"Maybe they sold it Blair. you said it your self."

" Serena I cant just give up it has to be in one of his boutiques i just cant remember which one I saw it in. I have been to so many I don't know."

"Serena that's it ,that's the headband." Blair headed to the direction of the table filled with hair pieces. And just as the moment Blair said it. Serena had felt the rush of relive hit her body. Finally she could rest. Blair reached over to grab the head band. but instead at inching her hands on the fabric it inched nothing. violets headband was just in the hand of an overly botoxed women.

"That's mine."

"No I believe I grabbed it first."

"I saw it.. I was about to get it." Blair said panicked arising from the voice.

Blair put on her sweetest smile. "I need that headband." she said through her fake smile.

"Well I do to, and seeing as I have it in my hand you wont be getting it.". the redhead said as she turned her back on Blair. Blair was about to lose it if it wasn't for Serena who intervened.

"I'll buy It off you."

"I don't think so" and the whore lust walked away with the headband.

"Blair just let it go, we kind find the perfect headband. hell you can get one made for violet, and will make sure you would have it before violet is born."

"Serena no one takes the thing I want. I need that headband. and I am going to get it. text Nate to meet us here."

After receiving a alerting text from Serena Nate meet Blair and Serena at the boutique. Their he saw Blair eyeing this women making sure that the women didn't leave her site.

"Hey what's the emergency." asked nate as he meet the girls.

"You know their something called taxis their yellow and their is about a million in every corner." he could tell Blair was in a wonderful mood.

"That doesn't matter any more your already here. And to make up for your tardiness I need you to seduce her. Nate looked at the direction Blair was looking at.

"Blair she pregnant. I don't think that she."

"Not her the sales lady. I need you to distract her a bit. While Serena goes and get the headband that red hair whore who grabbed my hair band and then gave it to that women over their to hold. do you understand."

"Blair...I"

"Good I know you would understand."

Nate made his way over to the sales person. The things he does for his friends.

the salesperson didn't seem to mind at all the flirting and neither did Nate anymore. He saw in the corner of his eyes as Blair's plan went into work .I guess you can have your cake and it eat it to.

so what do you think everyone. good ..bad. Loved it... hate it. please review guys .

Oh and _Tartine et Chocolate is a real boutique they have the most adorable clothing for baby's. They have one store in Manhattan and the ret are all over the world. It is really expensive , but come on this is Blair's daughter we must expect the best for her._


	5. the dreaded chille

So here is another chapter guys. I tried updating it sooner, but what could I say I didn't have enough inspiration. Plese review … I really need them

Disclamer: I don't own anything.

Chuck looked furiously at his watch. Their where to be expected at the VanDerWoodsen's and Humphreys penthouse for a family dinner. Chuck never really felt like one of Lilly's kids so he always chosen to skip the so call 'family get together', but since marrying Blair that had changed. Lilly was the first to accept the commitment chuck and Blair where getting into. Eleanor came around it but it took a lot of convincing. And he wasn't even going to think of his fathers reaction. The grate Bart Bass that was in every important outing couldn't make it to the most important one ...his only sons wedding, but those where old scars and chuck didn't want a recap. He looked at his watch again. Blair had been getting ready two hours ago and she was still not out. Not even he takes that much, and he's Chuck Bass. he opened the door to his bed room to find a slightly pissed off Blair furiously throwing dresses out of her walk in closet.

"Blair!" chuck exclaimed as one of her silk dresses came in contact with his face, he removed it.

"What?" asked Blair, Chuck lifted the dress. "You got in the way"

"Are you done yet, Blair?"

"No, I'm still changing, Blair what's wrong with what your wearing?"asked Chuck .Blair was currently wearing a burgundy red dress. That was fluent and draped perfectly over her body. It had an every elaborate detail that could only visible if close up. the color highlighted her pale skin brilliantly.

"Besides the obvious reasons." said Blair a little irrated to be wasting time to have to explain to chuck.

"And which is that?" asked chuck .

"I look horrible in it, I can barely fit in it." Now Blair felt the approaching tears coming. She made her way to her bed collapsed down on it. Chuck hated seeing Blair like this. He knew that it was just months before he was going to have to deal with these problems with Blair. She always worried about her figure, but he knew that no matter what Blair was glad to but on as much weight needed for her baby. But still Blair still has that voice in her head telling her that the moment she can't fit into a dress she loses the love of someone she cares for. But chuck was convinced to do all in his power to take that voice in her head and make it leave.

"Blair the dress fits your frame exquisitely. You make that dress gorges, not the other way around. And it fit you just perfect. he smiles at his wife and wipes that tear that had just fallen from her eye. He lifted her chin and closed the gab between their lips.

"So my lovely wife are you ready to leave?"

"Yes let me just redo my make up." Blair got off the bed and mad her way to her vanity. Chuck pulled out his phone and checked his latest message from Erick.

Ruffes made chili warn Blair. ~E

"Blair go ahead and take your time."

Blair refused to go after she heard about the main course, but they had confirmed they where going and a bass's never goes back on his or her word. So they where now seated in front of the oh so 'dreaded chilly'. Blair made no hit of trying to hide her opinion towards it. She had not even picked up the spoon. She felt that at any moment it would attack her. She looked over at chuck who had that same expression on his face. He couldn't even begging to thank Erick for the heads up. He wasn't sure how the poor kid could actually eat it. He understood why jenny and Dan ate it. it was second nature to them, it was the same to wherein flannel. The damage was done way before they entered the Upper East Side.

"So Blair how's the baby coming?" asked Lilly.

"She fine, everything perfect so far. No complications at all." Especial if I don't eat this rode kill Blair chose to keep the last statement to herself.

At that same moment Serena came in.

"I'm so sorry for being late. I just so caught up with things." did I miss much. She took the empty seat next to jenny.

"That's fine we where just actually getting started. I can get Angela to bring you your plate." Said Lilly as her daughter sat down.

"I actually already ate. Sorry "

"That fine"

OH so Serena gets to skip all this torture. But I have to endure it. She has spent more time in Brooklyn then I have. Her immune system is already built up. Mines not!!!!!!!AND I'M PREGENTENT.

"How are you feeling B?" asked Serena.

"I'm feeling grate, just grate." Said Blair was much as she could but a smile on.

So what do you think.. I hope you liked. If anyone has any suggestion please tell me. If you want anything to happen also tell me. Thanks and I hope you review.

Enjoy your weekend.


	6. HEY YO!

Hey, thanks for the reviews for the last chapter it meant a lot.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

We should have a NJBCnight. It's been so long since all of us been together. I really miss those times. said a very hangover Serena. Blair gave her friend a questioning look. They both where having they where having breakfast at ..........Blair placed a piece of her butter croissant into her mouth. The Croissant instantly melted in her mouth.

"You make a good point; we just have to see when it would be best for all of us." Blair checked her blackberry for any important event.

"Well any day will work for me. I have nothing but time," said Serena.

"I can tell."

What is that supposed to mean, said a slightly irritated blond to her best friend.

Nothing just that Serena your spending every single night out at clubs. Doing god knows, and god knows who. and you past out most of the mornings and when your not you look like Miscabarton pre rehab, and maybe even post i cant quite tell the difference.

Sorry mom! Blair was nothing amused at Serena's remark. Just because you and chuck have turn into that boring married couple who stay in all the time and rather be engrossed in them self rather then enjoy life with their friends. You chose that not me so say the speech for Nate.

you know what Serena i have a feeling that where about to have a NJBC reunion, because sooner then later you going to do something stupid and you going to come running to us to fix it for you.

Serena got up and left Blair sitting by herself with only her half eaten croissant . but Blair was no longer in any mood for croissant and nether was violet.

Blair was in no mood for anything. all she was waiting for was for Serena to come and ask for her forgiveness. and Blair was going to most certainly going to make Serena earn it. but it was not the ducks felt that Blair was mad at Serena, she would not be mean and deprive them of their weekly feeding. she made he r way to central park.

after arriving her phone was vibrating and she knew exactly who it was so she didn't pick it up or even glance at it she was going to make Serena suffer a little more. she continued to ignore her phone. after five minutes she anxiously looked at it she thought that she mad Serena suffer enough. three missed calls and four text, but they weren't from who she secretly hoped to be from they where from chuck.

how's breakfast with my dear sis.

~ c

is everything ok?

~c

have you lost you ability to type

~c

seeing chuck this worried put a smile back on to her face. because she could realize who much he loved her. just as she have began to type her phone began vibrating again and this time she answered it.

hello.

finally why haven't you answered your phone. do you even know how worried i have been.

I could imagine.

Why haven't you answered your phone.

I was busy.

How was breakfast with my sister?

That's the last thing I want to talk about. Blair made her way out of central park.

what did my oh loving sister do now. Let me guess she opinion on the head band again. She didn't want to go look for another head band that violet must have.

your not even funny bass. she got inside the limo when her driver held her door. she was glad to be sitting down she was know six months pregnant and she didn't know who much more she could take walking around in heels.

She could hear chuck sectary calling for him something about a meeting he was already late for.

Ill see you at home.

Why such a rush to hang up on me Mrs. Bass, do you have your boyfriend waiting for you. Chuck said sarcastically.

And me thinking you weren't smart enough to figure it out. This made both chuck and Blair smile.

I love you,

And I do to

A/N : COME on you guys Review . If I get 10 reviews I update tomorrow and its Thanksgiving with special guest involved .O and pleas any suggestions would be great if you have an idea I right it for you XD


	7. Manalos

Sorry for the delay , I hope you enjoy this chapter its really short but something is better then nothing.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Blair made her way out of her closet. Yet again she had another appoint meant. She was feeling just fine. She had of course her usual arguments with everyone. Chuck, Nate, her mother, and of course serene. Who she still happens to be mad at. the certain blond that always gets under her skin but that she loves to much to destroy. Serena has yet to say sorry, and Blair expects nothing but that from her.

"Blair you have to stop where those manalos." said chuck as he emerged from his closet. he looked at his wife and then right at her shoes. don't get him wrong he loved seeing Blair in heels, but he could tell how it wouldn't be long before she couldn't stand them. Blair was now six months pregnant and she had difficulty walking. he could tell that her back was starting to kill her. but of course her being Blair she wouldn't say a word. and he doubted manaols heels would make anything better.

"Why should I Bass?"She looked at him with an arched eyebrows to question her husband. which happen to getting under her skin at the moment.

"You don't have an opinion when it comes to are Childs bedroom but when it comes to my wardrobe your all over it." chuck knew this would comeback to hunt him he should have just pick a color. Their was no difference between the princess purple and the mid bloom violet. They where both purple. he should have known that to Blair it meant more. But instead he told her they where both thee same color which instantly broke her hart, well at lest according to her.

"Chuck was it truly that hard to pick between that two colors. which by the way happen to be totally different. But apparently you fail to see that." her fragile body stayed right in place as she scolded him. chuck felt bad for causing Blair to always be mad at him all the time. but their wasn't much he could do. he would try to avoid her discomfort but that would only cause to mad at him. anything he would either cause Blair to be forever pist at him, or cause her to be utterly in love with him.

"But no when it comes the size of my heels your all over that. For your information I am the queen of heels. I was practically born knowing how to walk in them .i"

"Blair i never sa-"

"Don't you dare interrupt me. you didn't have a word to say before o know its my turn." Chuck walks over to his wife, and places a kiss on her mouth to shut her up all this argument couldn't be good for the baby. he wrapped his arms around her waist and her went up to his hair. Once they broke apart for air, she looked into his eyes. More calm now Blair realize how she was blowing everything out of proportion.

"I'm so sorry chuck I didn't mean anything I said. its ju-"

"you don't have to explain yourself I understand."

"you do."

"yes, why do you think I wasn't listing to half of what you where saying." he gave her a playful smirk and in return she gave him a smack on his arm and she tried to make it hurt as much as she could.

"oww, if you wanted to play ruff. all you had to do was ask. "is remark of course earned him another smack from his lovely wife which he utterly loved.

"Was I annoying you Mrs. Bass?"

"not as much as I'm about to annoy you." Blair stomps out of their bedroom but not be fore he heel comes in contact with chuck black Prada dress shoes.

In war and love everything counts.

Please review; I really need them to up lift my sprit. Well I would like to wish everyone a happy new year.


End file.
